


aka drum major

by DailyLife



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Barba becomes a bodybuilder, F/M, Gen, Weight Issues, au from @rauleesparzafanpage on insta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty comment from Nick Amaro about his weight, Rafael Barba takes the time off that Jack McCoy has been bugging him about to become a semi-body builder to prove that he was just as capable as anyone to lose weight. Only to find out he had nothing to prove to anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aka drum major

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh the beginning is super short, just an introduction.  
> -yes their is a reference to Marching Band  
> -yes their is in a chapter a scene where Barba is shirtless  
> also thank you to who ever sent to AU to @rauleesparzafanpage on insta and then the admins posting the AU, this Fic wouldn't be possible with out ether

It started out as a simple comment.

Barba had admitted to himself that over the past few months he has gained a few pounds here and there.

Maybe to much fast food, maybe being stressed, maybe too much work. It could all be a factor in it as well.

Nick had pointed out, and quite rudely he should add that his shirts were getting to tight and that his suspenders were doing the stretching. Barba only physically rolled his eyes and shrugged as a pained tugged at his heart from the emotional scratch he took from the comment.

Wow what a great confidence build he was. Barba thought as he quickly exited the building, Amanda trying to apologize to him for Nick but they all knew it was true.

Barba exited the building as quickly as he could with his head high and spirits low. Maybe it was time for a change..


End file.
